Episode 5275 (2 May 2016)
Synopsis Stacey tries to talk to Kyle who has shut himself in his room. She offers to fetch his tarte tatin from the Vic but he tells her not to bother. She goes anyway. Jack pops to the toilet leaving Stacey with Andy. He asks about Kyle’s sex change but Stacey doesn’t want to gossip about him. Andy suggests they meet up later tonight. She lets slip that she knows he’s been sleeping in the building site and offers to let him use her shower. Jack returns and hurries Andy back to work. Soph goes to Kyle; upset about the situation with Tina. She asks him to return to Blackpool with her. Jack tells Andy about Stacey and Max. Stacey returns home to find Soph and Kyle fighting. Soph mentions that his mum has been messaging her and calls him selfish. She storms out. Stacey and Kyle sit on the sofa and talk. Stacey asks how he feels about his mum. She suggests they tuck into Kyle’s tarte tatin. She asks where the recipe was from and he tells her it was his mum’s. Kyle’s alarm goes off on his phone and he heads to his bedroom. Stacey sees that the alarm was for his testosterone shot. She scrolls through his contacts. She goes into Kyle’s room and tells him that she has phoned his mum and she’s coming to see him tomorrow. Kyle looks at a photo of his mother… Tina begs Sonia to let her explain. Sonia points out that Tina’s daughter is older than Soph. Sonia throws them both out of the house. Linda stands at the Vic living room window and sees Tina and Soph fighting on the Square. Mick heads over to check on Tina. Soph storms off telling Tina to drop dead. Mick takes Tina back to Sonia’s where they find Tina’s clothes being thrown down the stairs. Mick calls up the stairs for Sonia and the three of them sit in the living room with a cup of tea. Sonia realises that Mick knows about her lump. He calmly asks that she listens to Tina. Once he has left the two bicker. Tina admits that she wanted some excitement. She apologises to Sonia who agrees to give her another chance. Bex returns from school to see Tina’s clothes strewn across the hall floor. Sonia decides to sit her down and tell her about the lump she found. Tina and Sonia tell her not to worry and Tina goes to heat up some soup. They sit together on the sofa watching tele. Carmel sees Masood buying a rose from Pam’s stall for his date tonight. He goes into the Minute Mart and Denise makes it clear she’s unimpressed that his date is half his age. Masood goes to the Vic to wait for his date and Donna tells him she is also using a dating app. Carmel and Denise watch from the corner of the bar and are shocked when a young woman enters the Vic apologising to Masood for being late. Masood hands her the rose and chocolates he got for her and they go to the cash point at the tube station. She admits that she likes going to casinos. Masood gets out some cash and his date says she can’t go on the underground as she gets panic attacks. He suggests they get a taxi into town. As he tries to hail down a cab Masood’s date is joined by a man. The pair steal Masood’s wallet and as he tries to stop them he is punched in the face. Paul has received a text from Ben saying he will pick him up at 7.30pm, dress code: formal. Paul asks Pam what he means by formal. Later on Ben arrives at the Coker’s dressed in a suit and holding a present for Pam. It’s a lovely china ornament. Les and Pam have offered to pay for the boy’s night. Paul enters in his top hat- Ben did say formal. They go to Beales restaurant where Ian is all set to shut up shop. Jane tells them that they will stay open for them as they are family. Paul and Ben sit talking to each other and Jane looks on fondly. Once they have finished their meal Ben walks Paul back home and kisses him goodnight. Finally they can be together and not hide. Ian receives a call from Councillor Steve Jacobs saying his personal email inbox is being clogged up with emails from someone called Andrew Briggs. Ian goes to Buster and asks how he got his contact details. Buster says it came to him in a dream. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes